


Карма

by stanpool



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanpool/pseuds/stanpool
Summary: Ричи много болтает, а Неудачники идут в кино наDazed And Confused
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Карма

**Author's Note:**

> Повзрослевшие герои в Дерри, но без жути Дерри.
> 
> бета [Собака серая](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

— Откуда такие долларовые запасы, Майки?

Майк улыбнулся, пожав плечами. Вроде как «Догадайся сам» и «Пошёл к чёрту, Ричи». Словом, вёл себя так, будто не знал, как именно реагирует Ричи, когда он или его вопросы остаются без внимания. А может, Майк всё отлично понимал и подначивал Ричи специально.

Беверли, кажется, подумала о том же и подмигнула Ричи, прежде чем затянуться. Сигарету она держала с таким достоинством, которое Ричи и не снилось.

Бен и Билл стояли по обе стороны от неё, точно рыцари, верные своей королеве. И даже их прикид сегодня был схож: оба в тёмных джинсах и в клетчатой рубашке.

— Ну? Майки! Колись!

Ричи уже мерил пространство между ними — энергия, бурлившая в нём и подогретая трёхдневным Аддерал-детоксом, искала и не находила выхода.

— Что, ограбил какого-то парня? Достал свою пукалку на овец и шмальнул в одного из тех расистских ублюд…

— Бип-бип, Ричи! — цыкнул Эдди.

— Рич, — нахмурился Бен. 

Билл посмотрел на него, как разочарованный проказами сына родитель, отчего Ричи в момент стало не по себе.

Майк, напротив, не выглядел задетым.

— На самом деле, — весело начал он. И Ричи, как пёс на запах жаркого, подался к нему, почти впечатавшись носом в его плечо — окрепшее и мускулистое. — На самом деле я помогал отцу, развозил мясо и пару раз подстригал газон у нашего соседа Эрла. Так я и скопил немного зелени, — довольно закончил Майк.

Бен отбил ему пять.

— Так держать, братан!

Ричи, который всё это время старался не отвлекаться и внимательно слушать Майка, притоптывал ногой. Вдруг он замер, и его глаза опасно заблестели за стёклами толстых очков с перебинтованной дужкой.

Реакция Ричи означала лишь одно, и Эдди — чаще всего становившийся объектом его шуток — поспешно скрестил руки на груди.

— Но мы же не _станем_ , — Ричи повернулся к Стэну, и его улыбка была чудн _о_ й из-за крупных зубов с щербинкой, — говорить про подрезание травы при Стэне, правда, амигос?

Стэн закатил глаза.

— Бип-бип, Ричи! — выкрикнули Эдс и Бев одновременно. 

— Не круто. Совсем не круто, Рич, — покачал головой Билл. Новоявленный защитник стэновской чести.

— Мы не станем. Конечно, — медленно, точно смакуя, произнёс Стэн, поправив воротничок рубашки. Лёгкость и нарочитая непринуждённость его тона были опасным знаком. — Ведь развивать тему о подрезании _травы_ может быть одинаково неудобно нам обоим.

Ричи нервно рассмеялся и поднял руки, как бы говоря «Сдаюсь!» и «Стэн-Супермен, ты меня сделал». Бев же закашлялась и удивлённо уставилась на него, словно не она была соучастницей Ричи в большинстве его преступлений против всепоглощающей скуки.

Эдди упёр руки в боки:

— Ты же не…

— Может быть, — согласился Ричи.

И, опуская взгляд на свои старенькие, изгвазданные кеды, заметил ехидную улыбку Стэна — впрочем, исчезнувшую также быстро. Его лицо вновь сделалось нейтральным, и только вермишель светлых кудрявых волос хоть как-то оживляла Стэна, намекая на чертовщину, спрятанную глубоко внутри, за всем этим сдержанным, благочестивым фасадом.

Эдди сдержанностью Стэна не обладал. 

— Какого хрена, Ричи?! Ты что? Решил убить себя? — гневно пропыхтел он. 

Ричи подумал — как всё-таки хорошо, что ему больше не требуется ингалятор.

А ещё — что Эдди чем-то напоминает ему морскую свинку: разъярённый и очаровательный в своём бледно-розовом свитшоте. 

— Так я убью тебя сам! — в конце концов заявил Эдди и набросился на него с кулаками. Не такими уж маленькими и безобидными, как можно подумать, ведь вопреки расхожему мнению Эдди вовсе не был слабаком.

Когда Ричи думал, что сломал машину Уэнта с концами, именно Эдди пришёл на помощь и починил малышку за час или два. Эдди ковырялся в движке и выглядел донельзя сосредоточенным. (И властным. И рукастым. И _горячо_.) В то время как сам Ричи околачивался рядом, только мешаясь и не делая ничего полезного. 

По сравнению с Эдсом, который шарил в машинах не хуже, чем в ассортименте аптеки на Центральной, Ричи был настоящей феей. Он и водить-то не любил; катался, потому что это было круто и приковывало взгляды, а ещё потому, что там он тоже мог слушать музыку. Машины его интересовали гораздо в меньшей степени; даже раритетные, как Корветт отца.

— Эй, Спаг-кхе-т-ти! — закашлялся Ричи. — Ты буквально уби-кх-ваешь меня. Просто к сведению.

Примечательно, что никто из Неудачников не пытался ему помочь. Все наслаждались зрелищем. По крайней мере, Стэн. И ещё Майк. 

Бев пыталась соблазнить Бена. Собой и сигаретой. Вот только Бена не нужно было соблазнять. Разве что сигаретой. И даже такой отраве из рук Бев он не мог противиться. 

Бен затянулся — и тут же громко закашлялся. Что ж, их таких было двое.

— Будешь знать, как накуриваться, — фыркнул Эдс, когда с попытками убийства было покончено. 

Теперь, когда он отошёл на пару шагов, их разница в росте стала очевиднее — глаза Эдди были на уровне его подбородка.

— Я отработаю все свои грехи. Натурой, — заверил Ричи, поправив сползшие на нос очки и взлохматив волосы.

— Дурак, — покачал головой Эдди, но его щёки покрылись лёгким румянцем. 

Билл, за всё это время едва ли обменявшийся с ним и парой фраз, подошёл к Ричи и положил руку ему на плечо, щекотно проведя вдоль шеи.

— С-снимите н-номер, — коротко заключил он.

И Ричи не смутился только потому, что так наверняка поступил бы Эдди. Билли и так читал его, как открытую книгу.

— Отсоси, — вместо этого выпалил Ричи первое, что пришло ему в голову. 

Потому что это и правда было первым, о чём он подумал. И вообще, Ричи всегда был тактильным. Что с того? И он легко поддавался очарованию. Особенно очарованию Эдса и Большого Билла.

Билл расхохотался, и после недолгих препирательств со всё ещё злившимся на него Эдди, Ричи и Билл выкурили одну на двоих сигарету. И все Неудачники шумной толпой двинулись к «Алладину». 

Платить за билеты вызвался Ричи, а Майк предложил обеспечить их попкорном и содовой. Ричи не возражал. 

— Семь билетов на «Dazed And Confused» через полчаса, милочка.

За кассой оказалась Грета Кин — в тёмно-фиолетовом форменном пиджаке и с недовольной миной на лице. И перед тем, как отдать Ричи билеты и сдачу, она показала ему средний палец.

— Хах.

Карма, подумал он, та ещё сука.


End file.
